Shadows
by dicloniouslove
Summary: What if Lucy Heartfillia was afraid of her own shadow? What if it tried to consume her in a nightmare? However she was saved my a certain Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue Cheney.


**Lucy Heartfillia's POV(Point Of View)**

I could feel my shadow following me. It was watching my everymove. I tried to get away from it. I even ran, but it kept on following me. I was afraid that the shadow would consume me.

I now knew how Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth felt. My shadow then tried to consume me, but I fought back. I fought back, hard.

It was in my sleep when it tried to take over. I, Lucy Heartfilia was scared. Scared of my own shadow.

I whimpered in my sleep as I begged the shadow to let me go. However it refused. I then fought with all my might against the evil shadow. "Stop it. Rogue help" I said hoping that he will save me from this nightmare.

I felt someone shaking me in my sleep as I opened my eyes and startled at Rogue's appearance. I didn't expect him to come to my aid like that.

It wasn't a surprise for him to be with me. I was living with him of course, but we weren't dating. We were simply friends. I left Fairy Tail afraid of what my shadow would do to them.

I went to the only place I could think of, Sabertooth. It had the one person who was almost like me, Rogue.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head in between them. I couldn't look him in the face.

"What was your nightmare about this time?" He asked me. I lifted my head up to look at him. Tears were running down my face.

"I-I rather not say. It's too scary to even mention"

"I think I can manage hearing about it"

I sighed knowing he wasn't about to give up. "It's the shadows"

"Shadows?" He asked me.

"My shadow to be exact." I said then gulped wondering if I should really tell him about myself. I then realized that I had to do this. I had to get this off my chest. If not I'm afraid the shadows might consume me forever.

I noticed that Rogue was staying silent waiting for me to talk again. He knew that it was something important and didn't want to interrupt me.

"My shadow is always following me, but that's to be expected. However it trys to consume me. It tells me to hurt others. That's the reason why I left Fairy Tail. I did it to protect them." I looked at Rogue again and noticed that he had a shocked look on his face. It was kind of surprising for me too. To know that I was just like him. A person afraid of their own shadow.

"So your shadow tries to consume you too" He said.

"There's more" I said. "When I was little my mother died. She told me not to be afraid of my own shadow. It was then that my father started to focus more on his work then me. He refused to let me into the town and when he did he had one of the servants go with me. Because of that I had no friends and only my shadow to keep me company. I loved my shadow and wasn't afraid of it, however that changed on the day my father died during my seven years of inanimation on Tenrou Island. I was saddened when I heard the news, but a small part of me was glad he was gone. I noticed that small part of me was my shadow. It was then that it started telling me things. Horrible things. It wanted me to kill my guild-mates. My family. I was afraid I was going to do it and decided to leave Fairy Tail. I wanted to go to the one place where I knew I could be and wanted."

"You wanted to go to Sabertooth." Rogue said.

"Yes, Rogue. I wanted to meet you"

'Why on earthland would she want to meet me for?' Rogue thought.

"Ever since I saw you at the Grand Magic Games you've interested me. I immediatley saw that you were just like me. However I'm no Dragon Slayer and my spirits don't even know about my shadow."

"You've caught my interest too, Lucy" Rogue said, which surprised me.

"I've caught your interest? Since when?" I knew it was a dumb question to ask, but I still wanted to ask it.

"It was at the Grand Magic Games when Sabertooth first fought Fairy Tail. I noticed there was something different about you. That you were hiding some sort of secret. Now I know what that secret is." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "I can protect you from your shadow"

"Can you really do that?" I asked.

"Yes, I can. However there is one condition."

"What is the condition?"

"You'll be mine"

My eyes widened as I heard the words leave his mouth. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He didn't have to say it out loud, but I knew that he loved me by just the words 'You'll be mine'.

I felt tears drip down my face again as a gave a quick "Yes. I'll be yours" I then felt his lips on mine. They were soft and the kiss was gentle. I quickly gave into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck drawing him closer, if that was even possible.

I think I fell in love with him and I had fallen hard. My hands tangled themselves in his hair as he bit on my bottom lips. I opened my mouth allowing him entrance to my moist cavern. Our tongues battled for dominance. Neither one wanting to give in, but he won.

We broke for air and smiled at eachother. "I don't know if you'll accept this so soon, but I think I love you" I said.

"You think or you know?" He asked.

"I know" I answered.

"Then I know that I love you. I have ever since I first knew that you were different. Different then others and the same as me. Afraid of their own shadow."

"I see" I yawned showing that I was indeed tired. It was still night after all and Rogue had woken me from my nightmare.

"I'll sleep with you tonight. Just to keep you company" He said.

"Alright." I scooted over in the bed making room for my new boyfriend. I felt him climb in bed with me. I also felt his arms wrapped around me and I smiled knowing that the shadows weren't going to consume me anymore.


End file.
